In recent years, more and more people are changing the engine oil and replacing the oil filter in their own cars. In fact, a recent survey discloses that over 55% of all oil and oil filter changes are now done by the car owner. Though the actual function of removing a filter or drain plug is relatively simple, each do-it-yourselfer has been and still is confronted with the handling and disposing of the crankcase drainings. The oil and filter industry serving the do-it-yourself market recognizes the need for an inexpensive container that will provide a convenient drainpan and disposable container to handle crankcase drainings.
Several different products have been marketed supposedly designed to perform the drain and disposal function. One such product, marketed by Perfect Equipment Corporation consisted of a cardboard box containing an absorbant similar to oil dry, with a wax impregnated inner surface on the cardboard box to prevent leaking. This product met with little success. Another type of product was one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,969 and consisted of a plastic bag attached to a fold-up collar. In use the collar is opened and located under the oil pan. The plastic bag is separated and oil allowed to drain therein. Difficulties encountered with product relate to difficult to form the collar, difficult to remove from under the car after filling with the used engine oil and the ever present danger of the thin plastic ripping and the consequent spilling of the oil or in leakage of the used engine oil through the tied neck. Another type of product is that disclosed in U.S. Re. Pat. No. 27,449 which is provided with a small vent opening in a sloping side wall leading from the upper surface to the handle means. On problem associated with this container is that it does not handle the initial surge of oil from the oil pan of the engine. Also, the size and the cost of the product eliminated it from the drain and dispose concept. After use of this container, the outside surface still had residue oil on it that remains there until the next use. Another type of product is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,841 which discloses a multipurpose container in which new oil is stored in the container. Also, one surface of the container may be used to drain used engine oil from an engine oil pan wherein vent means are incorporated in the container. A problem associated with this product is that the used oil must be drained before the new oil is used. In the product of this patent, the new oil is in the container so that there is no place in which to drain the used engine oil from the oil pan.